Otro Tipo de Historia
by AnLightwood
Summary: La historia ha cambiado y ahora todo se ha invertido. Natsume Hyuuga no es el que conocemos, su vida ahora es alegre y toda su niñez vivió con su abuelo y hermana sin conocer que es el poder alice. En cambio, Mikan Sakura tuvo una vida oscura que la llevo a perder todo lo que es considerado bueno o inocente. ¿Como fue la vida de estos dos? Vamos a averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

* * *

Los cerezos volvían a florecer después de un frio invierno. Y en una de las ramas de uno de los cerezos que se empezaban a recubrir de flores, se encontraba alguien sentado. No se podía ver su rostro gracias a la sombra de las copas de los árboles pero era alguien con la mirada fría, lejana, y seria…como siempre. Recordando un viejo fragmento de su vida.

 _-¡Escóndete y no salgas! -le había dicho hace años una voz masculina y compasiva, que en esos momentos gritaba con desesperación. Después de aquel aviso se oyeron gritos y fuertes pisadas_

 _-¡No salgas! –pero aquella mujer no pudo decir más ya que su voz fue acallada por un sonido ensordecedor_

-Oye ¿no entraras a la clase? -le dirigió la palabra un joven rubio y de ojos azules como él mismo cielo. A su lado lo acompañaba un pequeño conejo de color blanco, tan pequeño pero de orejas largas y ojos rojizos.

-Ah, Ruka, perdón, solo pensaba –dijo la persona con una voz monótona y cansada-. Dime ¿Con quién tenemos clase?

-Con el pervertido de Narumi _-_ respondiendo de mala gana ya que sabría la respuesta de su acompañante.

-Entonces, no entrare -dijo la voz, levantándose de su lugar dejando ver a la luz a una castaña de ojos color avellana, de aproximadamente 12 años de edad. De un ligero salto bajó de la rama del árbol, su caída no fue ni fuerte ni muy sonora, bajo lentamente como si flotara-. Me molesta la clase de ese tonto profesor travesti.

-Pero, ya han sido varias veces este mes, te pondrán otro castigo si sigue así –dijo el rubio cansado- No quiero que te lastimen más.

-Pfft, como si pudieran hacerlo.

-Pero Mik -fue interrumpido por aquella niña.

-Ruka, yo sé lo que hago. No necesitas preocuparte -después simplemente empezó a caminar entre los arboles de cerezo en línea recta.

El chico rubio correspondiente con nombre a Ruka vio cómo su amiga de expresión fría se marchaba adentrándose cada vez más entre los árboles, la castaña correspondiente al nombre de…

 ** _Mikan Sakura_**

 ** _Hello, oigan, esta historia la había iniciado con anterioridad, pero con otra cuenta, espero me disculpen si son algunos de mis otros lectores y leyeron la nota que deje en mi antigua cuenta._**

 ** _Sin más ni menos, espero disfruten esta historia._**

 ** _-AnLightwood_**


	2. El joven azabache

**El joven azabache**

Era una fresca mañana de jueves en algún pueblo de Japón, y en aquel pequeño pueblo de Japón, en una muy pequeña escuela, los gritos y protestas en masa de los alumnos en la entrada principal, no se hacían esperar

-¡Por favor únanse a nuestra causa y firmen esta petición para que la escuela primaria Satsuki no cierre! –gritaba desde el frente un chico de pelo azabache, quizás de unos 12 años.

-¡Por favor, contamos con ustedes chicos! –hablo fuertemente otra niña, dirigiéndose a todos los que pasaban a lado de ellos.

Había alrededor de cinco niñas alentando la petición que había iniciado el de pelo azabache, pero al parecer todos pasaban de largo.

-¿Chicas, qué están haciendo? –preguntó al fin alguien, deteniéndose a lado de quienes estaban en la entrada principal.

-Oh, veras, estamos ayudando a que se firme la petición, de que no cierren la escuela.

-¿Por qué? ¿No lo creen un poco absurdo?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡No debemos dejar que nos manden a la ciudad! Aquí se encuentran todos nuestros preciados recuerdos –grito el chico de los cabellos azabache. Estando ya más cerca, se podía apreciar como sus ojos eran de un color entre rojo y marrón.- ¿Qué acaso no tienen buenos recuerdos también?

-¿Recuerdos? –hablo uno de los niños.

-¡S! Hermosos recuerdos –respondió el otro con efusividad y una brillante sonrisa.

-¿De qué me servirían unos apestosos recuerdos? Prefiero ya no tener que venir en autobús a la escuela.

-O simplemente ya no venir aquí, ya parece que se fuera a caer la escuela –dijo otro de los niños que habían llegado.

-Solo estas siendo un idiota cabeza dura –dijo otro mientras le sacaba la lengua al azabache.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! Tu pedazo de… -pero el insulto nunca llego ya que había sonado la campana de la escuela- ¡Hotaru! –grito mientras se retiraba de la entrada principal y se dirigía a los edificios de clases.

-Que idiota… -murmuró finalmente uno de los chicos de ahí mientras el de ojos carmín se alejaba.

* * *

Mientras que en los edificios, ya varias personas recogían sus cosas para poder ir a casa, un grupo de niños veía desde la ventana todo el espectáculo que había montado el azabache protestante, y que ahora se dirigía a los edificios como si alma que llevara el diablo.

-Yo si quiero que cierre la escuela- afirmaba uno

-Todo este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos, y nunca eh tenido un uniforme, sería divertido de ver –dijo otro del grupo mientras se acercaba a su asiento a recoger sus cosas.

-O tener clases decentes.

-En realidad las mujeres también quieren eso, solo que están siguiendo las estúpidas ideas de " _ese"_ tipo –afirmó uno de los chicos, en un tono no muy amistoso en la última oración.

-Oye Hotaru, tu si quieres la nueva escuela ¿cierto? -le decía un niño dirigiéndose a una joven de cabellos oscuro y ojos color amatista, esta, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos mientras recogía sus últimas cosas.

-La verdad no me interesa en absoluto -le replico la chica- y no me trates con tanta confianza, háblame como Imai –le dijo cortante, indicando así su nombre: Imai Hotaru

-Pero….-

-Solo somos niños, eres una exagerada –dijo otro defendiendo a su amigo por la rudeza de la chica.

-No me importa, no me puedes llamar con familiaridad I-dio-ta –le deletreo mientras se paraba de su asiento para retirarse.

-Pero Ho... – Fue cortado por una mirada asesina de parte de Hotaru, haciendo que el chico sudara frío- Ehm, Imai, ya…no es nada.

Ella solo lo vio de manera despreocupada y empezó a caminar fuera del aula, pero antes de siquiera poder tocar la puerta, esta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver al azabache todo sudado con al menos unas 10 niñas a su lado. Este, claro, por idiota ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las niñas habían sido atraídas como imanes hacía él mientras corría

¡Hotaru! -se lanzó contra ella, pero en lugar de recibir un abrazo….se cayó al suelo.

-TONTOTONTOTONTOTONTOTONTO- eso fue lo que se escuchó por toda el aula mientras la de cabellos oscuros le disparaba a su amigo con un arma que quien rayos sabe dónde había sacado.

-¡Agh! Eres una mala –decía el chico mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Idiota -dijo cortante Hotaru mientras salía hacia el pasillo-. Además ya te eh dicho que no me abraces.

-Pero si de todos modos nunca te dejas –dijo este con un puchero en sus labios mientras iba detrás de ella- Hotaru malvada -decía detrás de ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y jalaba su parte baja del ojo.

\- Vámonos que el abuelo te espera-

-Oh, es cierto, Adiós ¡nos vemos!- dirigiéndose al grupo

-Hotaru es muy suertuda- replicaba una castaña- siempre lo tiene a él a su lado.

-Sí, pero después de todo ella y Natsume son amigos casi desde bebés, es eso.

Y así se iban por el pasillo de una pequeña escuela dos grandes amigo, Imai Hotrau y " _el"_ aquel chico de nombre Natsume

 _ **Hyuuga Natsume**_

Hola a todos,perdonen el retraso, pero como tengo que editar todo de nuevo, es una lata .-. Pero ya tengo listo hasta el capitulo 7, mi meta es actualizar cada domingo, si no lograra hacerlo cada domingo por fu o fa, lo haré cada 2 domingos, ya no estare tan irresponsable como antes, ya me puse mis límites . Bueno, espero le haya gustado, lo siento que hay sido tan corto, trato de hacerlos más largos, pero la escuela no me deja -_- ya llevo 3 semanas en esa cárcel. Pero güeno, que se le va a hacer, yo me despido, hasta la próxima semana, Bye (Okey, necesito ayuda, si se darán cuenta, siempre los capítulos están algo pegados, as que si alguien me ayudara para COMO SUBIR UN MALDITO CAPITULO CON LOS ESPACIOS DEFINIDOS ENTRE CADA PÁRRAFO...se lo agradecería (me complico la vida, lo se))


	3. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

**¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

Aquel pequeño pueblo de Japón, donde nos habíamos situado anteriormente, estaba lleno de áreas verdes gigantescas y pequeños arroyos que pasaban por colinas. El cielo ya contaba con colores anaranjados, morados y rosas que indicaban que era tarde y pronto anochecería. Pero aún con la noche a punto de suceder, había dos jóvenes que no paraban de recorrer los largos tramos de verde césped, correteándose entre ellos. Uno, el joven azabache de ojos como un fuego abrasador y una pequeña niña con una cabellera como la noche y unos ojos parecidos a los del chico azabache. Los dos niños correteaban por todo el extenso campo, reían e ignoraban todo lo que los rodeaban… hasta que el azabache mayor cayó.

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien? –dijo la pequeña con un gran tono de preocupación.

-Lo siento Aoi, ya sabes que tu hermano mayor es muy torpe a veces –indico Natsume, mientras reía nerviosamente y se sobaba un poco su cara ya que había dado de llano con ella.

-¡¿A veces!? Si hasta me sorprende que sigas vivo- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? –gritó Aoi al sentir como su hermano le daba tremendo golpe en su cabeza después de haberse empezado a reír.

-Por grosera, es cierto, soy algo tonto, pero no exageres…aunque Hotaru me ha salvado de muchas –dijo ya algo desanimado y susurrando eso último más para sí mismo-

-Pero bueno, ¡Sigamos jugando hermano!-

\- ¡Sí! –dijo en respuesta Natsume entusiasmado.

Los par de hermanos siguieron corriendo y entonando una que otra melodía cada que se les antojaban. Aoi era la hermana menor de Natsume por un año, era quien siempre lo regañaba por lo distraído que llegaba a ser pero, aun así, siempre estaban apoyándose el uno al otro.

-¡Natsume! ¡Aoi! –gritó una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Hotaru! –hablo la pequeña Aoi, corriendo a la dirección de Hotaru con los brazos extendidos. Pero está solo la recibió con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Aoi, están haciendo mucho ruido, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que su abuelo los ha estado llamando desde la casa.

-Perdona, ni cuenta nos habíamos dado cuenta Hotaru, ¡gracias por avisar! –expresó Natsume tratando de darle un abrazo también a Hotaru, pero como veces pasadas, solo se ganó un buen golpe.

-Par de idiotas, solo regresen a la casa –decía Hotaru mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la pequeña casa cerca de esa área verde, la casa Hyuuga.

-Hotaru… ¿era necesaria tanta violencia? –se quejó el de ojos carmín mientras seguía a su hermana y a Hotaru de vuelta a casa.

Una pequeña casa de dos pisos y fachada de madera era en donde vivían Aoi y Natsume Hyuuga, una casa de ambiente cálido y alegre. Quien los cuidaba era su abuelo, ¿dónde estaban sus padres? Bueno, el abuelo siempre les contaba que su madre y padre habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico en la ciudad, y desde entonces él había decidido criarlos en un ambiente más calmado y tranquilo. Para tristeza de los niños, no sabían ni como eran la cara de sus padres, pero el abuelo siempre trataba de describirlos de la mejor forma. Siempre decía que su madre era algo dura pero siempre fiel, y su padre por otra mano era algo inocente y torpe, pero siempre solidario.

Entrando a la casa, Hotaru se sentó en el kotatsu que estaba en una pequeña salita de la casa donde la comida ya se encontraba servida.

-¿Hotaru, te quedaras a dormir? –inquirió Natsume a su amiga antes de sentarse.

-Sí, mi madre me dio su permiso para que me quede.

-Muy bien, eso es bueno, hace mucho que no te quedabas –dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, y cuando se iba a sentar a un lado de su amiga, Aoi se adelantó y le robo el lugar- ¿¡Qué!? Aoi, quítate, yo me iba a sentar a lado de Hotaru.

-¡No! Tú la vez diario en el salón, yo me sentaré junto a Hotaru –le grito Aoi a Natsume

\- NO, yo me sentare junto con Hotaru

\- Yo –empezó a debatir Aoi

\- Yo –y como Natsume no sabe controlarse le siguió la pequeña discusión a su hermana menor.

\- No, yo

\- Yo.

-¡Callen y solo coman! ¡No dejan descansar a su abuelo! –les gritó enfadad la de ojos violeta a los hermanos mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

-Si Hotaru… -respondieron al unísono los dos mientras tristes se sobaban el golpe con el que los habían reprendido, resignándose a comer lo que su abuelo les había preparado.

La comida fue muy amena, hablaron y rieron, hicieron suficiente ruido como para que el abuelo los regañara y lo dejaran dormir, después de eso Hotaru, Aoi, y Natsume fueron a uno de los cuartos para poder platicar un poco más y pronto dormir.

-Ho-ta-ru, por favor, deberías ayudarme con la campaña.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero participar Natsume

\- Bueno, no te puedo obligar a defender la escuela

\- Gracias…

\- ... ¡POR FAVOR, HOTARU! –gritó por última vez el azabache para hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga.

\- No

\- Per…-

\- Dije que no –le contestó por última vez la de ojos violetas antes dejar recostada a Aoi en el futon de la misma. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Natsume, en el cual siempre que se quedaba a dormir lo compartían ambos.

\- De acuerdo

\- Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, Aoi ya se quedó dormida.

\- Cierto

\- Bueno ya me dormiré yo también.

De acuerdo, buenas noches Hotaru –dijo Natsume cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Natsume

Los adolescentes dormían plácidamente en la casa del azabache, disfrutando de los hermosos sueños que Morfeo les mostraba en sus mentes. Creyeron estar en paz, pero la visita de algo cambiaría totalmente su vida.

* * *

Un auto negro y largo había llegado al pueblo, aquel auto se paró delante de la casa de nuestros azabaches, de ahí dos personas salieron del auto, las dos altas, uno era rubio con una camisa blanca y un pantalón morado, con collares y anillos, era casi como una mujer. El otro era más extraño, tenía el pelo negro y despeinado, estaba vistiendo solo prendas negras, tenía demasiados aretes y anillos, portaba un antifaz de color blanco.

-Persona, ¿crees que sea necesario? -le decía aquel rubio con tono de preocupación a la otra persona que lo acompañaba de nombre Persona

-Es para darle un empujoncito, créeme a mí tampoco me gusta Narumi, pero el director nos lo ha ordenado y no podemos hacer nada- el rubio a su lado correspondía al nombre de Narumi, y tenía una cara de tristeza y preocupación.

\- Lo sé, y te creo... Solo espero y que no tengamos que pasar a peor.

\- Por lo que hemos visto, cederá rápido ya que le importa mucho su familia.

-Tienes razón, si tan solo Kaoru siguiera viva –suspiro Narumi

-Si ella y Yuka siguieran vivas, muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, pero no hay nada que hacer –le respondió persona serio, con una mirada de enojo- sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema, solo apresurémonos.

El llamado Persona se dirigió hacia la casa y busco una ventana en específico, la del cuarto de Aoi. Al ser una casa de una sola planta la encontró rápido, a través de la ventana entro al cuarto de Aoi y dejó una pequeña piedra de morado electrico en la mano de la pequeña, esta piedra al instante desapareció al ser absorbida por el cuerpo de la misma que pronto se empezó a retorcer sobre si misma con molestia. Persona le dirigió una última mirada de tristeza y volvió al auto con Narumi, desaparecieron justo por donde habían llegado. Un trabajo limpio y rápido. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

* * *

 **Ya sé lo que me dirán, "Ya empezó mal" "Otra vez con lo mismo" pero tuve exámenes, (saque 95.8 de promedio, soy feliz), y a la siguiente semana estaba tan mal que ni podía hablar, anduve un poco mal. Pero eh aquí el capítulo, si puedo luego hago maratón para reponer los capítulos pasados. El fin, los quiero, muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, lo siento no haberles respondido, pero me animan siempre a seguir escribiendo, gracias por su apoyo n.n**

Bye~


	4. Despedida

**Despedidas**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la habitación de Natsume, despertándolo cuando estos acariciaban sus párpados.

-¿Hotaru? –Pronunció el nombre de su mejor amiga aún somnoliento el azabache, pero cuando volteo su cabeza a donde debería estar Hotaru, solo se encontró con el futon ordenado y una notita sobre el mismo -¿Eh?

 _"_ _Natsume, me he vuelto a casa, no había traído un cambio conmigo, me saludas a Aoi y le das gracias a tu abuelo._

 _Por cierto, roncas como cerdo (-_-#)_

 _Nos veremos de nuevo, no te preocupes_

 _-Hotaru."_

-¡Cómo se atreve! Yo no ronco…al menos ya no –el azabache se paró en busca de la ropa que usaría ese mismo día, desde su habitación se podía olfatear el delicioso aroma del desayuno que su abuelo estaba preparando. Cuando se termino de poner lo que era una camisa de color azul oscuro y un pantalón caqui corrió hacía la cocina donde lo esperaba su abuelo para comer, extrañamente el lugar donde se sentaba Aoi estaba vació.

\- ¿Dónde está Aoi abuelo? –el azabache le preguntó mientras empezaba a comer lo que era un tazón de arroz.

\- Ya ni buenos días dan los niños ahora –suspiró el abuelo, un hombre que ya estaba en su setentas y vestía una bata de color crema –Tu hermana amaneció con mucha fiebre hoy, no ira a la escuela. Recuerda despedirte de ella al salir.

-Si abuelo, gracias por la comida por cierto…y buenos días –le dijo al fin Natsume.

Siguió desayunando, pero con una sonrisa menor con la que había despertado ya que ahora, sabía que su hermana menor tenía fiebre. Pensaba al mismo tiempo qué haría para que apoyaran su causa en no cerrar la primaria. Así era la mayoría del tiempo, puede que lo vieran en la superficie como un niño despreocupado e infantil, pero siempre tenía su mente en cosas de importancia, o que al menos, él consideraba importantes.

Después de haber desayunado y darle las gracias a su abuelo, fue con la pequeña Aoi a despedirse, cuando entro a su habitación observó como su pequeña hermana tenía en su frente una toalla de color blanco y a su lado un cuenco con agua, parecía seguir durmiendo ya que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando Natsume cerró la puerta de la habitación, la menor de los Hyuuga se removió un poco y empezó a murmurar.

-¿Hermano Natsume?

-Sí, soy yo, Natsume. Me voy para la escuela ¿necesitas algo? –decía en voz queda para no alterar mucho a su hermanita.

-Taiyaki* de chocolate –dijo sonriente la niña –ya sabes como se pone el abuelo con las comidas cuando enfermamos, ¡es asqueroso! Te encargo mis apuntes de hoy también, por favor.

-Veré que puedo hacer con ese taiyaki, te lo traeré solo porque hoy es el primer día de tu fiebre, y es cierto, la comida que prepara el abuelo es asquerosa –con ese último comentario los dos empezaron a reír alegremente, ya que su abuelo con el hecho de que se enfermaran, hacía raras combinaciones con el propósito de aliviar a sus nietos. No les extrañaba si un día lograban ver algo moviéndose en su sopa. –Deja te cambió la toalla de la frente antes de irme.

Y dicho y hecho, el mayor agarró una nueva toalla de los estantes de su hermana y la remojó con agua fría del cuenco para ponérsela después en la frente de la niña, y con un "te quiero" por parte de ambos, Natsume tomo el camino hacia la escuela.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- se dirigió el de ojos carmín al salón cuando entro, ocultando su preocupación, mostrando una gran sonrisa, buscando a Hotrau con la mirada, mas su amiga no se encontraba ahí -¿y Hotaru? ¿No ha llegado aún?

Todos le miraron confusos ya que tal parecía que él no sabía nada.

-Natsume, ¿es que acaso no lo sabes? –se le acercó una de sus amigas

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó confuso, Hotaru siempre llegaba primero, era muy extraño que no estuviera, y la actitud de sus compañeros le preocupaban

\- Creí que Imai te lo diría ya que son muy buenos amigos

-¿¡Decirme que cosa?!-

\- Natsume… Imai-san se va del pueblo y de la escuela hoy, ya se despidió hace unos minutos, nos lo explico hace poco la maestra

Natsume estaba en shock - _¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-_ pensaba, después se dio cuenta de porque se había quedado a comer y se quedó tan tarde en su casa, quería pasar tiempo con él; la mamá de Hotaru casi nunca dejaba que Hotaru se quedara tan tarde…. Por eso escribió un " _Nos veremos de nuevo, no te preocupes_ "

\- De echo Imai aún está afuera, está a punto de irse –comentó un chico de cabellos negros mientras se asomaba a la ventana

Eso hizo volver a la realidad a Natsume

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! No se puede ir

Y aquí es donde podemos observar una invención de Hotaru, la tortuga mensajera entraba al salón, y en sus labios un pedazo de papel que decía _"para Natsume"._ Era una pequeña tortuga de caparazón vede y cuerpo de un tono amarillo, con un acceso para darle cuerda en su caparazón.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto una de las niñas del salón, algo asustada por el pequeño juguete que aparecía, todo el séquito de niñas que se había formada alrededor de Natsume empezó a asustarse y dejar salir pequeños chillidos.

-Ah, es la tortuga mensajera que logro hacer Hotaru…aunque es algo tonto, tarda una semana en dar el mensaje –hablo Natsume

\- ¡Nat-chan! Tiene tu nombre –decía otra chica mientras le entregaba el papel.

Nuestro protagonista empezó a leer cuidadosamente la carta y su ceño empezaba a fruncirse tras cada oración que veía escrita, termino la lectura, dejando a sus compañeros curiosos de lo que pudiera decir aquella carta, él no dijo nada, Natsume solo corrió fuera del salón lo más rápido que pudo...

Mientras Natsume corría con demasiada rapidez tratando de alcanzar a su adorada amiga de la infancia, la de ojos violeta siendo acompañada por personas de trajes negros y por su propia madre, se preguntaba si lo que estaba cometiendo era lo correcto, no podía esconder su alice por siempre.

 _"_ _Hago esto por Natsume, por la escuela, por mi familia, ya he librado demasiadas veces la academia, tengo que afrontar el problema"_ era lo que se decía repetidamente en su cabeza la joven. Unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido a donde ella estaba interrumpieron sus pensamientos, volteando su cabeza hacía atrás chocó miradas con su amigo azabache, quien corría velozmente a su dirección sin ningún cuidado y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Cualquiera diría que el chico corría con un sentimiento de tristeza hacía su amiga, talvez corriendo para darle un último abrazo, pero es Natsume, aqsí que a descartar esa idea. El chico saltó alto y estaba a punto de darle una patada a Hotaru.

-¡Tarada!

Hotaru solo reacciono como siempre lo ha hecho. Golpeando a Natsume. Pero no fue un golpe cualquiera, su mente es muy ingeniosa y a través del tiempo ha construido inventos que se han encargado de lo molesto que llega a ser Natsume. Y aunque se escuche loco la realidad es esta; Imai Hotaru golpeó a Natsume Hyuuga con un matamoscas gigante. Algo que de hecho sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados

-¡MALDITA! ¿Cómo no dijiste que te ibas? ¡Pesada, malvada, idiota!

-Porque sabía que te podrías así –contesto sin rencor alguno en la voz Hotaru

-…esas cosas no se dicen por cartas –le reprochó Natsume mientras se sorbía algunas lágrimas. Ambos se habían hecho inseparables desde que hace unos años Hotaru había llegado al pueblo, todo por un capricho por parte de la chica para ganar dinero en un concurso de canto, a sabiendas que Natsume podría juntar suficientes chicas con su popularidad. Desde entonces aunque fueran hombre y mujer, formaron una amistad irrompible y honesta, en especial para el de ojos como fuego, siempre lloraba y buscaba a Hotaru incluso cuando los adultos le regañaban, separarse era un sufrimiento para él. Y aunque no se notara del todo, también lo era para Imai.

-Por favor, no llores, te ves horribles, déjame ver una última sonrisa antes de partir –dijo con expresión tranquila y una sonrisa menguante la chica. Él solo le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y se fundió en un último abrazo con su mejor amiga –cuida mucho a Aoi y al abuelo, espero nos veamos pronto…

Y así Hotaru se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un auto negro que estaba aparcado en frente de la escuela junto con hombres de negro, dispuestos a llevarla a su nueva escuela.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, en serio gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y por lo que me he tardado. Si están leyendo por fanfiction o se han pasado a leer la historia desde ahí, ya sabrán que tarde, pero es que me estaba adaptando a la prepa, sean buenos. Y a salí de vacaciones así por todo un mes estaré subiendo con más continuidad. Y si me están leyendo desde wattpad, aquí una rápida explicación, yo antes había iniciado esta historia, pero se me fue la inspiración y la dejé sin avisos en fanfcition, encontré los archivos, los releí y me dieron…deshonra (¿), así escribía:**

 ** _Natsume: Lo siento Aoi-chan, ya sabes que soy muy torpe a veces jeje.- La niña azabache que esta con nuestro pequeño Natsume, es Aoi Hyuuga, su hermana pequeña (Y nuestra futura cuñada jeje okno.)_**

 ** _Aoi: ¿¡A veces!?, pero si siempre te andas cayendo!-_**

 ** _Natsume: eh... No era necesario que lo mencionaras Aoi-chan ^ _^U_**

 ** _Aoi: Bueno, no importa, sigamos jugando, Natsume Onni-chan_**

 ** _Natsume: ¡Sí!-_**

 ** _Los niños empezaron a correr por todos lados y gritando, el rato de jugar no duro mucho por una fría y dura paliza por una fría y dura persona…_**

 ** _BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA...SIP!_** ** _Así es eh aquí Hotaru._**

 **Así que estoy editando los capis, a partir del 12, son capis nuevos, gracias por leer y por su apoyo, nos leemos en la semana, mucho amor :D**

 **-AnLightwood**

 ***pastel japones** **en forma** **de pez, usualmente** **relleno de judías** **dulces o chocolate**


End file.
